Never Let Go
by Silver-Light1
Summary: A Legolas/OC Romance. Being told by a very unlikely someone that you'll have to guess who it is. Happy Ending? Maybe and maybe not. :P
1. Legolas Gets A Vacation

Title: Through Time and Space - Never Let Go  
  
By: Silver-Light  
  
E-mail: silver_light83@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: HEY! Legolas Romance! hehehe. :P Legolas is only about 100 years old in this story. You'll be able to see the 'childish' and 'flirtish' side of him. ;) hehehe. Enjoy!  
  
Excuse my grammar from switching between tenses lol. I'm trying to watch myself, but after editing and reading this whole thing over and over, I suppose I'm just blocking out all the mistakes from my head. It's sort of boring correcting your own work lol. :P Plus I'm not as talented as most of you so you'll have to forgive me for my lowly work, but I enjoy day- dreaming little stories so I've decided to give writing a try. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone mentioned that's from the Lord of the Rings books are not made or owned by me, unfortunately. :( But they belong to the great and talented J.R.R. Tolkien! ^^ The other characters however are all MINE! Muh hahahahahaha! :D  
  
Indicates thought.  
  
Prologue-Through Time and Space-Present Day  
  
"Will you tell me a bed-time story daddy?" asked a young blonde haired girl.  
  
With a slight deep chuckle, her father responded, "Of course I will Marina. You know I would do anything for you, but first you must get into your bed." The girl climbed up and into her cot that was covered with a pink flowery sheet with the help of gentle hands. Once she was settled down, her father gathered her up in his loving arms.  
  
After releasing a deep sigh, he started speaking in a gentle and soothing voice. "This is a very special story. Long, long ago, before even ancient times, all on this earth had two heads, four arms, and four legs. They were joyous of life and filled with love. They were called the Light Spirits for wherever they were, their compassion shined ever so brightly like a star in the havens.  
  
However, one fateful day, a powerful evil being with only one head, two arms and legs decided to make them suffer along with him because he was always hateful and miserable. He was jealous of what the Spirits had so he used his powers and with just one struck of lightning, the evil creature managed to split everyone in this world in half so they would look like him. That was still not enough for the evil monster. He decided to part each half of the Spirits to another part of the world. With that done, all the Spirits' light started to diminish without a trace. They were left with a feeling of dread and despair for they were not complete. The Light Spirits only had one soul and when they were split in half so were their souls.  
  
Now this creature did not know it at the time, but he did not manage to part one Light Spirit. For the moment she was parted with her half, the two immediately found one another. After a hard struggle, the two used their love and light to destroy the evil being. The two mates had then tried to reunite all of the spirit halves together, but they both knew it was impossible. All they could do was to bless them and hope that one day they would all find one another.  
  
That was when the Spirit created a Spell of Love. When one spirit half meets its other, they will be bound for eternity and be given great power. However, if one of that soul is immortal and continues to live on this land that we call home and its half dies, its partner will be brought back lifetime after lifetime until the two can finally achieve happiness, but the half soul will be reborn into another living being with no memory of its significant other. The memories of past lives will be locked away deep within the soul's heart and spirit. The only way its other half can discover the truth is through the eyes for the eyes are the windows to the soul.  
  
And this, my child, will be the tale of an unstoppable love and a remarkable journey through time and space of an Elven Prince..."  
  
Story One - Never Let Go  
  
Chapter One - Legolas Gets a Vacation-The Third Age-Year 110  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE HIDING THIS INSTANT!" yelled an Elven lady who was running up and down the palace halls searching for a young prince who had seemed to disappear moments ago. When she was about to give up, she heard a muffled laugh behind a dark blue curtain just to her right and down the stairs near the northern balcony. With a sly smile she said along with a loud sigh while looking at the slightly shaking curtain, "I suppose I shall surrender. Perhaps I may enjoy myself with some desserts from the kitchen. Since the 'prince' is not here to share them with me, I will just eat them myself." Eleclya pretended to walk away by making heavy foot sounds that gradually softened. She was still watching the certain blue drape containing a young blond elf in front of her.  
  
After hearing that comment and the fading footsteps, the prankish elven prince leaped from beyond the curtains and yelled, "NO! I am here!" At that moment, Legolas was face to face with a very red faced nanny/teacher. He swallowed hardly to receive his 'punishment'.  
  
Eleclya, had been Legolas' nanny ever since he was a babe. She does not take care of him now like she did before, for he was too old to be watched, instead, she became his teacher and training instructor. They had been outside practicing the young prince's developing aim and skill of archery before his royal highness decided to throw a very large mud ball at her back while she was showing him the proper stance when shooting an arrow. Eleclya looked at him and said, "You are extremely lucky that you are not a little child anymore or I shall have given you a spanking!" Legolas thought he was forgiven and gave a look of relief. "HOWEVER...if you choose to act like a child, then I shall treat you like one! No dinner for you Prince, now go to your chambers and await your punishment!" With a look of defeat and a deep sigh, Legolas slowly marched up the northern stairs to his chambers with his shoulders slumped so low that it almost looked as if he was crawling on the floor.  
  
Eleclya looked at the fading figure of the young prince and sighed heavily out of frustration. "When will he ever grow up! He is a prince, not a stable boy!"  
  
"Perhaps one day he will, but for now...let him enjoy his games. For he will not have the time to joke around when he is King." said a calm voice by the entry way of the hall. It was King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He had seen the whole event happen before his warm blue Elven eyes.  
  
Eleclya jumped at the voice of the King. "Sire, you startled me. I do agree, but he needs to take his responsibilities seriously." She quickly curtsied showing her respect for her long time friend.  
  
The wise King faced the Lady with gentle eyes and smiled slightly. "You work him harder than I. Give him a few months off from his studies. I can see in my eyes that he is weary and wishes for adventure. Then, you may work with him as much as you like for if we do not let him wonder off, he will come to rebel."  
  
Sighing and thinking about what the King had said, Eleclya responded, "Very well. I shall leave the option up to him although I do not see any reason for him to object. With your permission, I shall go inform him before dinner." After seeing a slight nod from the King, she curtsied again and started up the stairs to speak with the Crown Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas, lied on his bed, facing the ceiling of his quarters waiting for a certain old 'hag' to come through the door. Though he loved Eleclya as a mother, he still wished that he had one of his own. He had never known his mother for she had died giving birth to him which was a very rare occurrence as most Elven births came out with no problems. I wish to see 'some' excitement in my immortal life. How can they possibly think that I shall willingly stay put and work on my studies! I am only 100 years old! That's 20 times younger than father! A loud sigh came out of his mouth and he took a deep breath. Just then his doors opened and Eleclya walked in. When he heard the door opening to the right of him, he immediately stood up as he had always done to receive his punishment.  
  
Eleclya gently smiled at the Prince. "It is all right. I will not punish you this time, however, I would like to speak with you on an important matter."  
  
A surprised look came upon the Blonde Elf's face and the look of dread disappeared. He sat down at the edge of his bed. "What is it?"  
  
"I have talked to your father moments ago, and he believes that you deserve a break from your studies."  
  
"Really?!" responded the Prince. His eyes began to show excitement.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How long?" interrupted Legolas.  
  
"Three months, but you must be willing to return to your duties and lessons afterwards without complaint. Understood?" answered Eleclya with a stern look.  
  
"YES!! Your wish is MY command! Oh Ely!!" Legolas jumped from his bed and hugged the Elven lady like there was no tomorrow. "I can not WAIT to explore the forests, spend time with my friends, accompany the other archers when they go to hunt...." Legolas began listing the things he planned to do in his short break.  
  
The excitement coming from the young Elf made Eleclya smile. Upon seeing the sun setting beyond the horizon through the eastern window of the room, Ely turned back to Legolas and spoke to him with the stern tone once again, "Legolas, calm yourself first! Now go take a bath and prepare yourself for dinner or we will start without you." Ely let a small smile pass her lips to hint to the young elven that she was joshing about him not getting any dinner earlier. She turned around and left quietly out the door.  
  
After she closed the door to the chamber, she heard Legolas screaming in joy! "YES!! THANK THE VALAR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA." Ely then heard a plump-plump sound which could only mean one thing. The fun-filled blonde elf within the room was jumping on his green silk covered bed! "THREE MONTHS TO ENJOY MYSELF! YES!!" She quietly giggled at the other side of the door and proceeded downstairs to the dining hall. 


	2. The 'Adventure' Starts

**Was really bored and didn't want to sleep or study. :P As.usual.**  
  
Indicates thought.  
  
Chapter Two - The 'Adventure' Starts...  
  
The sun rose from the horizon, bringing with it all the colors imaginable. The reds, blues, and yellows were intertwined with the greens of the forest that made up the land of Mirkwood. The sunlight peeked through the cream curtains in a certain room shining its radiance towards the still form on the bed.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes trying to keep the light out so he could keep resting the day away, however, that was not to be. Eleclya popped into the Prince's room causing as much noise as her Elven form could make, making her seem like an orc trying to sneak up behind an elf. "Wake up young one. If you believe you can sleep all you want on your break, you have thought wrongly." Ely came up to the bed and nudged the sleeping elf on the arm to lull him to reality.  
  
Legolas grudgingly opened his eyes to plead with Eleclya to let him continue the day in his quarters, but with a quiet stern look towards him, he slowly got up and readied himself to the day. He wore a dark green tunic with silver trimmings that was hardly noticeable unless you get up close and black pants to match. On his chair by the window was his green cloak in which Ely had gave him just the past spring. He slowly put it on and made sure he was presentable for breakfast and comfortable enough for the day. Then he left his room and gracefully walked to the dining hall to eat with his father.  
  
**********  
  
After eating breakfast with his father, Legolas excused himself carrying his bow and quiver. He left for the Archery Range a mile from the palace to practice his aim and skill. He slowly notched his bow with one of his special arrows that he had gotten for his 100th birth year and got into the correct shooting stance that Ely had showed him. He quickly released his arrow which attached itself to the dark red circle at the target. It wasn't dead center, but he was more of a natural shot than most elves his age. Legolas continued to shoot at the target for most of the day until he suddenly heard someone call for him.  
  
Turning towards the voice, he saw a tall light blonde haired elf walking towards him. Legolas ran to the new-comer and greeting his best friend with a hug. "Galen! I thought you went with your father to hunt along with the other elves."  
  
"We finished early, so many of us returned home, and I had to visit my dear friend, Legolas, before resting." Galen said with a grin on his muscular face. He was the son of the King's most trusted general, Lord Tariden. He was tall like any other elf, but was about an inch shorter than Legolas that it made telling the two apart fairly easily. He adorned light green and brown tunic with brown pants which were the perfect colors for hunting in the forests. With his light blonde hair came with sky blue eyes that was always filled with mischief towards everything around him. Putting a smirk on his face, Galen asked, "So what are you doing here? I had thought the Crown Prince would be in the palace having a rendezvous with his books."  
  
Legolas responded with a scowl, but it quickly changed to one of relief and happiness. "Fortunately, my father and Ely believed that I needed a break from my studies. They are giving me three months to do whatever I wish."  
  
"It is a cause for celebration then. Shall we explore the forests for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Just what I wanted to do, however, I promised my father to not go to the forests alone. There are many talks of dangers in the woods lately."  
  
Galen nudged Legolas in the arm. "But you will be with me, you will not be alone. Come on!" With a wink, he started to drag the other elf towards the dark forest of Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GET UP GIRL!! NOW!! THERE ARE MANY CHORES FOR YOU TO DO!!" commanded a strong voiced woman towards a small covered moving lump on the floor.  
  
Slowly a dark haired head popped out of its covering and gray eyes stared at the woman, eyes full of tiredness. The young girl about the age of 16 responded in a monotone voice, "Yes ma'am." With that said, Melody got up from her sleeping area and proceeded in washing herself to prepare for the following day.  
  
After getting dressed in her working clothes and grabbing a light breakfast of stale bread, Melody rushed to finish her work as a cleaning maid for the sleeping quarters of the estate that she dwelled in. The estate belonged to Lord Arameno, an ambassador for the kingdom of Rohan. It was the only human estate that lived near the Mirkwood forest for the Woodland Elves rarely wished to get involved with humans or any other race for that matter.  
  
By the end of the day, Melody ran to her favorite clearing in Mirkwood panting for breath that was about an hour away from the estate just in time for sun down. It was surrounded by evergreens and everywhere you turn, it smelled of pine and a particular smell of spices that could only be of Elven made for nothing that enchanting could ever be made by humans. After catching her breath, she turned her face towards the sky and felt captivated by the colors the sky turned. It changed from an endless blue to a flaming red in what felt like seconds.  
  
It seemed to happen so fast that the girl did not realized that it was almost pitch dark. "Oh no, if I do not return soon, I may have to sleep outside again." Melody started to run back towards the estate, however, she did not see a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. She ended up tripping on it, landing with a big thud on the ground. Suddenly she heard a hissing sound nearby and viewed the surrounding area to see where and who the noise came from.  
  
At the impulsive stench that rapidly reached her nostrils, Melody felt a wet dripping liquid on the base of her neck. It felt slimy like the fat from a bird that she was forced to gut and clean when the hunters came back from their hunt. Her neck started to burn from the suspicious lard that it caused her to gasp and wince in pain. Finally realizing something would be behind her for the liquid to get on the back of her neck in the first place, she slowly turned her head around and immediately saw a huge pair of yellowy sand colored fangs. Melody gave out a huge terrified scream and tried crawling out of the way, but not without being pinned down through her right shoulder by a spider claw. This caused the whole forest to rumble from the heart-wrenching scream coming from just a small human girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day started to get even darker as the sun sets for another day. "It is getting late. We should head back to the palace before your father starts to worry and sends out all of Mirkwood to bring you back." Galen smirked at Legolas with a teasing face.  
  
Before Legolas could retort, a painfully earsplitting scream came out of nowhere and shocked both of them to the core. They looked at one another with an alerted face. "It came from that way! Let us hurry!" said Legolas as he ran towards the noise with his bow drawn.  
  
Galen followed Legolas's example, he readied his weapons and ran after his friend. "I suppose this is what you get for wanting to have an adventure or excitement during this vacation of yours."  
  
"Stop talking and keep running!!! That girl should not be that far away." yelled Legolas as he reached a clearing with a horrifying site in front of him that sent a chill down his spine.  
  
**Figured I'd stop here. :P I'm too tired to write more.** 


End file.
